


Miraculous Drabbles

by Lady_Granger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Posibil sa apara toti
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Granger/pseuds/Lady_Granger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette lipseste de la scoala,asa ca toti colegii ei povestesc intamplari din anii trecuti</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrestling cu Kim

Alya a intrat in sala de clasa,si a vazut un scaun gol.

"Hei baieti,unde este Marinette?"

"Da-o naibii,ne este mai bine fara ea,nu Adrikins?"A spus Chloe punandu-si mainile in jurul gatului sau.

Adrien s-a eliberat din stransoarea ei si,inainte sa mai zica ceva telefonul lui Alya a sunat.              

_"Scuze,lipsesc azi!"_

"Oh,nu vine astazi!"A spus Alya,iar toti ceilalti s-au cutremurat.

"Ce ati patit?"A intrebat Adrien confuz.

"Oh da,voi ati venit abia anul asta,nu puteti sti de ce.Marinette nu lipseste niciodata,poate intarzia,dar nu lipseste indiferent de ce se intampla.Zi Kim,ce s-a intamplat cand ai provocat-o la un meci de wrestling in timpul orei de sport."A spus Alix cu un zambet pe buze.

Kim s-a incruntat."Ce-i trecut e trecut, sa nu vorbim despre asta."A spus Kim, insa Alix avea alte planuri.

"Max..."

"Bine,fie povestesc eu!"

**Kim:Marinette,te provoc la un meci de wrestling!Daca voi castiga,tu imi vei proiecta trei trainings.Daca tu castigi, iti asigur materiale de proiectare pentru restul anultui.**

**Marinette a zambit.**

**Marinette:S-a facut.Mylene,poti sa-mi tii poseta?**

**Mylene:Sigur,ai grija te rog!**

**Nino:Marinette,nu cred ca este o idee buna,Kim este destul de...antrenat.**

**Marinette:Va fi bine,faceam arte martiale in China pe timpul vacantelor de vara.**

"Sta,stai,stai!De asta m-a invins,pentru ca a facut artemaritale in China?"

"Sigur,toata lumea stie!Are centura neagra la Kung Fu,Nanquan, Shaolinquan,Taijiquan, Wing Chun si Wushu."A spus Sabrina, spre uimirea celorlalti.

"Wow,chiar nu inteleg cum de poate sti atatea stiluri de lupta la doar 14 ani."A spus Rose,in cele din urma.

"Bun,deci cum spuneam..."A continuat Max.

**Nino:Sigur,pana la urma te poate ajuta sa stii putin Jiu Jitzu.**

**Marinette:Jiu Jitzu e japonez,eu ma descurc la altele.**

**Marinette s-a dus inainte spre Kim si  i-a dat mana in semn prietenesc.**

**Marinette:Mult noroc.**

**Kim:Si tie.**

**Lupta lor a inceput.Kim incera sa-i faca tot felul de manevre,dar Marinette reusea sa le ocoleasca si sa-l faca sa se loveasca de bare.**

**Kim:Esti rapida,dar eu sunt cel puternic.**

**Marinette:Nu as fi sigura pe asta in locul tau.**

**Kim a fugit spre ea incercand sa-i faca un spear,dar Marinette i-a prins mana si l-a pus la podea.Din pacate pentru Kim,Marinette nu a reusit sa o prinda in mod corect si i-a rupt bratul.**

**Kim:Aaah,bratul meu!**

**Marinette:Oh Doamne!Kim,imi pare atat de rau,doar ca nu am apucat sa te prind in mod corespunzator.Hai,te duc la asistenta...**

"Nu pot sa cred,cat de patetic esti!Te-a batut acea fraiera!"A spus Chloe printre rasete.

"Nu mai comenta la Kim Chloe, Marinette chiar este super tare!"Au spus Juleka,Nathaniel si Ivan.

 

 


	2. Regina-drama

"In plus,Chloe,sa nu uitam cum ti-a facut fata acum trei luni!"A spus Alya cu un zambet superior."Nath,tu ai fost cel mai aproape,ne dai onoarea sa ne povestesti ce s-a intamplat?"

"Cu cea mai mare placere!Deci,totul a inceput..."

**Chloe:Ce desene patetice!Tu chiar crezi ca ai vreo sansa in a deveni un artist?Hahaha!**

**Nathaniel:Chloe,lasa caietul![Chloe se pregateste sa rupa pagini din caiet]Nu, te rog!**

**[Marinette a tras caietul din mana lui Chloe]**

_ A/N:Am sa incep sa scriu doar initiala numelui pentru ca este mult mai comod. _

**M:Ce dragut din partea ta ca vrei sa ne prezinti operele lui Nath,dar ar trebui sa fie si el de acord![Marinette ii da caietul lui Nathaniel,care pare uimit de ajutorul ei]**

**C:Nu te baga,Marinette!Nu ai nimic mai bun de facut?**

**M:Este ceva mai bun de facut decat de a fi de ajutor?**

"Bine spus,desi nu este o idee buna sa te iei de ea pentru ca o sa te zica lui Tati!"A spus Alix

**C:Cat de patetica esti!Pleaca de aici sau...**

**M:Sau te spun lui tata,blablabla... primarul parisului,blablabla...voi regreta tot,blablabla...Am prins ideea?!**

**[Chloe a ramas inghetata]**

**M:Asa credeam si eu!Bine,acum sa vedem ce reactie ar trebui sa am [isi drese glasul]:"Nu te rog,nu ma spune primatului!Chloe,o mare zeita mai frumoasa decat Afrodita si mai de temut decat Zeus,ai mila de acest umil elev care iti cere indurare!Indurare iti cer,indurare![Incepe un plans fals care devine un ras]**

Ceilalti elevi din clasa se tavaleau pe jos de ras."Nu pot sa cred ca am uitat sa filmez asta,era un material super tare!"A spus Alya.

**C:Tu vei regreta ziua cand te-ai pus cu Chloe Bourgeoise!**

**M:Prea tarziu,eu regret deja ziua cand te-am cunoscut![Marinette a scoz din buzunarul blugilor o nota si a lipito de capul lui Chloe,dupa care a plecat razand in clasa ei]**

**C:Regina-drama:"Ma atingeti si va spun lui tati-primarul parisului!"**

Toata clasa a inceput sa rada mai mult decat inainte.Nimanui nu ii venea sa creada de ce era in stare Marinette.

"Cred ca ii datoram multe,mai ales eu! Mylene,poti povesti intamplarea cu acea cursa cu obstacole de la inceputul anului?"A spus Alix zambind. Chloe statea imbufnata in locul ei.


	3. Cursa cu obstacole

"Sigur,de ce nu!Totul a inceput..."A spus Mylene

**PROF:Deci elevi,astazi veti participa la o cursa cu obstacole,iar prima castigatoare din sectiunea fetelor,si primiul de la baieti vor participa la concursul national,care ii va scapa de ora de educaie fizica pentru tot restul semestrului!Locurile 2 si 3 de la fiecare sectiune vor fi premiate cu o nota de 10!**

**C:Ha,nu mai trebuie sa cautati pe nimeni pentru fete,este evident ca eu voi castiga.**

"Sigur ca da,pentru ca tu esti cea mai buna in tot ce faci!Cu ghilimelele de rigoare,desigur!"A spus Alya.

**[Marinette apare in spatele ei]**

**M:Nu cat timp este Alix aici,probabil nici daca n-ar fi!**

**[Chloe tresare si pleaca cat mai repede de langa Marinette]**

"Doamnelor si domnilor,am creeat Robotul anti Chloe 5000!Altfel denumit Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"Spune Nino incercand sa imite un prezentator TV.

**[Marinette zambeste,dupa ca re se duce la Mylene,care pare infrijorata]**

**M:Hei Mylene,esti in regula?Pari putin cam...ingrozita.**

**MY:Pai sunt putin increzuta,vteau sa spun increzatoare,adica ingrozita!**

**M:E normal sa fii asa,pana la urma este ca un test.Poftim,e talismanul meu norocos.Ti-o imprumut pentru cursa.**

**[Marinette ii da lui Mylene o bratara** _(Cea din Le Gamer)_ **]**

**MY:Multumesc Marinette,eu ma duc sa-mi fac incalzirea.**

"De aici continui...eu!Dupa aceea..."A zis Alix in timp ce batea cu palmele in masa pee post de toba.

**[Chloe s-a dus la Alix,care isi lega sireturile.Marinette s-a dus repede acolo.Chloe era aproape sa o loveasca cu piciorul in...picior,insa Marinette si l-a pus pe al ei intre ele.]**

**M:Shhh.**

**C:Ah,Maritrash,de ce trebuie sa strici tu totul!?**

**AX** _(Ca mai e si Alya)_ **:Mersi mult Marinette,dar crezi ca mai poti participa?**

**M:Oricum ma loveam de toate obstacolele,deci nu e mare paguba.Eu ma duc la cabinet,il anunti tu pe profesor?**

**AX:Sigur...**

"Multumesc mult baieti,acum Alya ne va spune povestea cand Marinette l-a salvat pe Chat Noir!"A spus Alix vesela.

Adrien a inghetat.Nu a vrut sa-si aduca aminte cand l-a ajutat a treia oara.

"Ha,de parca ar putea Maritrash sa ajute un super erou!"A spus Chloe,cu Sabrina care dadea din cap in acord in spatele ei.

"Iti voi dovedi,sa vedem!Totul a inceput pe la mijlocul clasei a noua..."


	4. Nota autorului

Hei cititori,am aflat recent ca pe 18 va trebui sa plec la mare si nu voi putea posta.In orice caz, voi face un plan cu privire la capitol si il voi scrie cand ma intorc ca sa nu va tin mult timp fara sa postez.


End file.
